A Beautiful Lie
by Serendipulous
Summary: History is known to repeat itself, and when it does for Lucy Stone, her best friend is there to help. When her fame suddenly increases, will her feelings change for him, or have they been there all along? Full summary inside, T for language, Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellloooo loves. **

**First off, sorry for my Haitus.. it's just been a rough summer. Where I'm from and go to school, 5 teenagers were in a car accident and 4 were killed. I knew all of them, but one of them happened to be like a sister to me - we had the same name and everything, she was my best friend. So although this has nothing to do with my story, it does affect my life, which in turn affects my writing. Just, I'm asking from the bottom of my heart, although it's almost been 2 months since the accident, and now with the colorado shooting, just keep the victims and their families in your hearts. It means a lot. **

**Furthermore..**

**Super sorry on my part for not updating anything in what feels like years... and I am currently grounded so a lot of writing will be caught up. I dont know what I'll start with, but why not start a new story? :)**

**Fic: Big Time Rush**

**Pairing: KendallxLucy(Kucy)**

**Genre: Romance/friendship**

**Summary: Kendall and Lucy have been the best of friends since the day Lucy moved into the Palm Woods. History is known to repeat itself, and when it does Lucy is left heartbroken once again. Wanting to throw away all she's worked for, Kendall is there to pick up the pieces for her. He's always just been a friend, like a brother to Lucy. In her sudden rise to fame after the incident, will her feelings for Kendall change? Or have they been there all along. **

**Random Information: Getting ideas from some songs. However this is a multi-chapter, and not songfics. Meerly listening to certain songs on repeat to get ideas! I'll list the songs I used at the end of every chapter. **

**Onward my trusty readers~**

_**-Lucy POV-**_

-Tap-

-Tap-

-Tap-

-Thud-

_The hell?_ My eyes fluttered open and I turned on my side to stare at the neon green lights blinking 4:32.

-Tap-

I tried ignoring the noise, but I had no choice but to get up and out of bed to check it out; I couldnt dream with the tapping.. kills the zen.

I flipped on my bedside lamp and shut my eyes at the overwhelming brightness. Inwardly groaning, I slid my legs over the mattress and slowly stood up.

-Tap-

-Thud-

What _is_ that? I crept my way towards my bedroom window, where the noise was most defined, and slowly slid it open, when a rock came flying straight at my head. I yelped and jerked sideways, my anger and frustration growing. Not only is it 4:34 in the morning, but someone has the nerve to throw rocks at me. Thank you mysterious person I now hate.

I lunged the top half of my body out the window and glared down, trying to see the face of whomever enjoys throwing rocks at future rockstars heads at 4:34.

"Lucy?"

"Who _are_ you!" I questioned aloud, squinting into the darkness below me.

"Guess."

"How in the hell am I supposed to know."

"Now what kind of guess is that?"

"A damn good one!"

"Language, Miss Stone."

"It's about to get a lot worse! Look, person! I will come down there and beat the living _shit_ out of you if you dont tell me who you are and then get the hell gone!"

"Lucia Marie Elizabeth Stone, how dare you."

"KENDALL!"

"In the flesh."

"I fuc-" I stopped myself, picturing the smirk on his face and laughed. "You're the only person who knows my full name, you know that?"

"I figured, Lucia."

"Stop that! What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Coming to get you."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'll be up in 5."

"Kendall, what?"

No response.

"KENDALL FRANCIS SEBASTIAN KNIGHT I WILL KILL YOU."

Still nothing.

"I hate you." I mumbled to apparently no one, before slamming my window shut and locking it. I groaned loudly and walked back to my bed, shutting off the lamp and diving _extremely_ ungracefully onto my bed. Screw Kendall, I'm sleeping. Grabbing my squishy pillow and smiling to myself, I closed my eyes, awaiting sleep.

I laid there for maybe two minutes before the sound of a door unlocking jolted me awake from my thoughts. Damnit I wasnt even asleep yet. I groaned yet again, remembering that I gave Kendall a key. I heard him flip on lights and I saw red behind my closed eyes. Squinting my eyes shut even more tightly than they were, I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my head, successfully drowning out the light.

"Kendall go away."

"Lucia, get up."

"I'm cold though."

I felt a weight next to me on my mattress and an arm around me, then another, and then I had a lot of weight ontop of me.

"Kendall!" I coughed, "Can't really breathe-ow!"

The weight of Kendall rolled off of me, along with the blanket covering my face. I took a deep breath of fresh air and looked over at Kendall, who was laying next to me, staring at me with knowing eyes.

"I will kill you."

"You love me too much, Luce."

"Not if you dont let me sleep.." I trailed off, rolling onto my side away from him. The memories of last night came flooding back to me in one rush of emotions.

"Luce-"

"Kendall, you should just go."

"Whoa, you called me Kendall and you sound upset.. talk."

"Just leave." I whispered quietly, curling up into a ball.

"Why is Mr. Snuffles on the floor..?"

He didnt say anything for a minute before the realization sunk in. "Lucy.."

I sat up and looked at him, my room lit up from the lamp, I could nearly see my reflection in his eyes; tired, red, puffy eyes from crying, mascara and eyeliner stains running down my cheeks, and complete and utter disastardly bed-head. I looked away from his eyes and sighed. "Kendall, last night.." I sniffed feeling the familiar burning in the back of my throat and my eyes starting to moisten. "Ryan.. he.. it's.. I called you.." I whispered the last part, finding his gaze through blurred vision, I let a tear fall, and a hand that wasnt mine brushed it away. "It's over.. he cheated." A sob heaved its way from my chest and Kendall wrapped his arms around me as I totaly lost it. And I'm Lucy fucking Stone, best rocker from my generation.. I'm not allowed to lose it! But I did. I just sat there wrapped up in Kendalls arms and cried. It's only been a year and eight months since I got here.. and as history would have it, the first guy I date again cheats on me. Lucy stone - unlucky in love. Next album title for sure right there. What am I saying? Unlucky in Love? That's so... unoriginal.. and definately not rocking. Screw music right now, I'm too drained to think.

Calming down a bit, I rested my head against Kendalls chest and closed my eyes. He pulled me down closer to him as he laid down and shut my lamp off yet again. His hand found its way to my face and brused the hair from my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered as I looked at him through crying eyes.

"I love you too Luce." He responded, kissing my forehead and smiling as I closed my eyes and fell into a soundless, dreamless, peaceful sleep.

**Yay for Kucy fluff. :D I had more writtten because I felt this chapter was too short, but it's 1,144 words which isnt _that _bad, so I'll save the rest until the next chapter. Review, Review, Review! **

**~XX Lexi. **

**Also, PM me for any questions, concerns, advice, anything and everything! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola fellow fictioners. The first chapter didnt get much... anything.. therefore you get a second chapter within less than 24 hours~ you're welcome. However, thank you to hwoodward for favoriting! :) **

**So, last night I went on a Kucy reading spree, and the first story I read was called 'Hey, Lucy' by Lady Cookie-Monster. Literally one of the most moving stories I have read recently, so I suggest you all go check it out :) It made me cry, and although it may not take a lot for me to cry, it takes a really, REALLY talented writer to make one of their stories make me cry. So go check it out! I'll leave a link at the end.**

**Well this chapter, I'm not a huge fan of, there's not much fluff.. it's more just a random shit piece that I threw together. So sorry for boring you; but you get to see Lucys acting skills! :)**

**Onward~**

_-Lucy POV-_

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and God knows what smelled so good. I inhaled deeply and smiled, remembering Knedall was here. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked at my alarm clock; 9:52. Alright, I can live with that. Reluctantly, I threw my blanker off of me and stood up from my bed, stretching and cracking my back. I groaned and walked into the kitchen to see a 6"1 blonde boy standing over the stovetop, humming.

"Morning sunshine." He didnt even turn around to look at me when he said that.

"So not sunshiney. What are you doing?"

"Making your favorite."

"Why..?"

"Because I ca-" He turned his head to look at me for the first time this morning and his jaw dropped, "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

My eyes widened in realization but I quickly blinked it away, "I dont like wearing pants."

He pressed his lips into a tight smile, trying to contain his laugh as his eyes scanned over me.

"Well I'm so sorry that _someone_ had to show up here at 4:30 this morning throwing rocks at my head, and never gave me a chance to find a pair of pants!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So you normally walk around your apartment in a superman tank top and... thong?" He finally laughed and turned his attention back to the stovetop.

"Why yes I do. Problem?"

"Nope, I'm just positive James'll have a field day with this one." He looked at me and winked.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. "You wouldnt dare."

"I dont have to."

"Kendall-"

"Smile!" He turned around holding his phone and snapped a picture before I had time to blink.

"KENDALL!" I shrieked, jumping towards him in an attempt to get the phone away from him.

He held the phone above his head, smirking. "Yes?"

I backed off, folding my arms back over my chest. "I hate you."

It didnt even phase him, "No pancakes for you then."

"..Chocolate chip?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"...Im gonna go find pants.."

"You do that Luce."

I turned around to walk away but quickly covered my butt with my hands, "STOP STARING KENDALL!"

He just laughed as I made my way back into my room to sort through my drawers until I found a black pair of soffee shorts. I was making my way back into the kitchen when I heard a crash.

"Kendall?" I walked quickly out of my room into the kitchen.

"Lucy?"

"What happened?" I sighed, Kendall was standing dumbfounded with a glass in his hand, surrounded by shards of glass around him, clearly broken glasses, considering the cabinet door was open.

"I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?" I laughed and began picking up glass shards.

"I went to get a glass for orange juice and slipped, and knocked some glasses out of the cabinet.."

With my head still facing the floor, I smiled, getting an idea, before looking up at Kendall with wide eyes. "What," I frowned. "My grandma gave me these glasses, Kendall! They've been in my family for generations - made by hand of course, my great, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather Timothy made these. They're fucking family heirlooms and you just go around breaking them? What kind of a friend _does_ that!"

"Luce, I didn-"

"It doesnt matter that you didnt know! My ancestors were poor as shit! When my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Timothy made these, he didnt have a penny to his name - he made the glasses instead of buying food for his family because he wanted his childrens children to have something of Stone history!"

Kendall just stood there, open mouthed, not saying anything, until I smiled at him and went back to picking up glass shards.

"You.."

"Me." I looked up at him, holding in a laugh.

"Lucia Marie you are perfect."

I stopped picking up glass and looked at him like he had 4 heads, "How the hell do you figure that?"

"You can sing, you can play guitar like an angel, you _look_ like an angel, and now you can act? What the hell is this?" He smiled, bending down to help pick up glass.

I looked away, hiding my blush. Wait, why am I blushing? It's just Kendall. Like, my best friend/brother/best thing that ever happened to me Kendall. Oh this is weird.. but then again, I never get compliments, so that's gotta be it! Did I ever blush when Ryan complimented me...? Oh... I guess I didnt... oh well this doesnt mean anything. He just said I was perfect and look like an angel, its gotta be natural to blush!

"I try." I smiled, looking back at Kendall.

"I bet you do." He laughed back at me, putting shards in the trash can.

"Ah, shit, ow." I pulled my hand back from dropping the remainder of glass in the trash can.

"What now?" Kendall turned around and grabbed my hand, looking at it.

"Glass.."

"Doctor Hockey to the rescue!" He grinned, jumping at any chance to help. He pulled me over to the sink and ran my hand under the water, carefully pulled out the shard of glass, ran my hand under water again, (which burned, I may add) then ran off towards the bathroom, mumbling something about neosporin and band-aids... when he came back, he was laughing looking at the box he held in his hand.

"Marvel hero band-aids, Luce?"

"I love me some super heroes." I grinned and held out my hand to Kendall, as he put a Hulk band-aid over the cut on my palm. "Thank you, Doctor hockey." I winked and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh shut up, I just saved your life." He mumbled, setting a plate in front of me and then a plate across from me as he sat down.

"Yes, maybe if the glass had been in my throat and not my hand."

"Just face it, you owe me."

"Kiss it first." I held out my hand, and Kendall rolled his eyes at me before grabbing my hand and gently kissing my palm.

"Your palms are sweaty." He laughed, taking a bite of pancake.

"Well damn, I wonder why? Oh, probably because Doctor hockey acted like he wanted to operate on my hand with a butter knife to make sure there werent any left over glass particles in my hand!"

"Nah, I'll leave the operating to Logan."

"You better." I smiled and looked down at my plate. "What are we eating?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a side of turkey-tofu bacon, orange juice, and tell-Kendall-what-happened-with-Ryan-last-night." He smiled cutely as he said the last part.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to that." I smirked, biting into a piece of bacon. "This is vegeterian friendly, right?"

"Of course it is, Luce. But dont change the subject - you need to tell me what happened, you can't avoid it forever."

"I know.."

"So when we're done, you're talking whether you like it or not."

I grabbed a pancake with the end of my fork and jammed it whole into my mouth. "Fine." I mumbled, trying not to spit pancake at Kendall.

"You're so graceful and lady-like." He laughed, and gave me a knowing look. "Thank you."

I looked away from him and frowned, _This is so not a good idea..._

**ALRIGHT. Again, minor changes from what I originally wanted, but I'm just too lazy to type exactly what I wrote in my ! Chapter 2 is done, and like I said, I will be updating my other stories if I can and have the will power to. I didnt listen to anything that inspired this chapter, just 'Hey Lucy' by Skillet. It's a suuuuper amazing song, and I may just do a one-shot to it :)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Now, review, review, review! :)**

**~XXLexi.**

**('Hey, Lucy' by Lady Cookie-Monster: www . fanfiction s/8328666/1/ )**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, those of you following this story are probably shitting your pants that I 'updated' and now want to punch me in the esophagus because it's just an authors note. SO I'M SORRY. **

**But. **

**I promise you that I am working on this story again, and plan to pick up right where I left off. :) **

**So I promise an actual update in a few days, hopefully. Since I have a life now(Which is really weird for me). **

**But this time I will not be bailing on my lovely readers, ergo I will not be bailing on this story! **

**Okay that's all. **

**Continue browsing the interwebs. **

**:) Okay bye. **


End file.
